The present invention is directed to provide an improved modular light-diffusing or reflecting plastic panel for photographic, motion-picture, television and zonal lighting applications, and also a device consisting of a plurality of such panels assembled for similar applications.
It is known that when it is desired to obtain a shadowless illumination or an illumination producing only very diffused shadows, the light must illuminate the subject uniformly through a very wide angle, so that the light source proper must be as large as, or considerably larger than, the subject.